


Love Start! (Kirito X Asuna 2 Year Love)  Part 1

by ChristianBalliet



Series: Kirito X Asuna 2 Year Love [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianBalliet/pseuds/ChristianBalliet
Summary: 3 ChaptersAlternate plot where Kirito and Asuna fall in love at the fight with Illfang The Kobold Lord on floor one of Aincrad (In SAO)Enjoy!Warning: This is my first fanfiction I have ever written so please(Edit: Had to fix Kibaou, didn't know his name...)





	Love Start! (Kirito X Asuna 2 Year Love)  Part 1

Chapter One

The Menu 

 

“Wow she really knows what she is doing.”

This man is Kirito, trapped in the death game of Sword Art Online.  After only a couple months, floor 1 of 100 in the floating castle of Aincrad, still hasn't been cleared.  The other person here, “she” is Asuna. Unlike Kirito, she didn't play in the beta and couldn't open the menu, but she could thrust a sword better than maybe anyone else in the death game.

“Hey, uh, Asuna?” Kirito said, but extremely nervous.

“Yes, Kiri.. WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?”

“You told me your name earlier, didn't you?”

“No I didn't only you did, so answer my question." 

_Wait, she knows how to handle a rapier like a boss but doesn't know how to see a name? Wow this world is batshit crazy, especially the people._

“Heheheh….”

“Come on Kirito what's so funny?

“People like you Asuna make me wanna live through this.”

_What did Kirito just say to me? Oh my gosh he probably likes me then he will want to start daing and get married and the….oh and have tons of k…._

“Hey, Asuna, you lagging or something?”

“Aaah, oh sorry, just spacing out, heheh.”

Kirito then proceeded to laugh again, but harder.  Knowing the gentleman Kirito is, he explained to Asuna about the menu and looking at a party member's name.

“Hey, Squadron F, we are here.”

That's Diabel, the leader.  Something is weird about him though, he seems like he knows a lot about this game, could he be a beta tester as well?”

  


Chapter 2

Illfang 

 

**_Clang…slash...whoosh_ **

Those are the sounds of the floor one boss being fought.  The boss of floor one, Illfang The Kobold Lord.

“Yeah, its almost dead,” “We got this,” was what we heard throughout the boss room.

“Everyone stand back, I got this!”

_Wait, why would he charge the boss alone, WAIT, he must know about the final hit bonus, so he must be…_

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

_A beta tester…_

The boss switched his weapon, just like in the beta.

_Just like me, he was ther…WAIT THE BOSS'S WEAPON IS SUPPOSED TO BE A TULWAR, NOT A…_

“Diabel watch out! It's a Nodachi, not a tulwar!”

“What did you sa…”

**_Slice._ **

Kirito started heavily panting.

“DIABLO!!!”

Kirito dashed towards Diablo, Asuna following behind.

“Kirito, you were a beta tester too, weren't you?”

“Come on Diablo, we can still save you, take the po…" 

“No, I won't take the potion.  Please just let me die knowing what I did was stupid.”

“DIABLO NO! Come on, you did it for the last hit bonus, I get it, the weapon was different. But you can't die here.  You have inspired so many people you cant go.”

“Please Kirito, defeat the boss, for everyone...here.”

 **_Pshhhh..._**  

“Nooooooo…”

Kirito felt the warm touch of a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Kirito, it's ok, because like you said, people like me, like Diabel, are what keep you going.  So lets slice this boss up into little cubes, and avenge Diabel, not mourn over him.” 

“Thank you, Asuna.”

**_Roaaaar…._ **

_Asuna, thank you._

“You ready Kirito?”

“Let's do this!”

In unison they both charged at Illfang, and one by one kept slicing.

“Hya!”

“Aaaaah!” **_Shhhh_ ** “Switch out!”

 **_Whoosh, clang._ ** “KIRITO, FINISH IT”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

**_CONGRATULATIONS_ **

 

Chapter 3

Proclaimed Love 

 

“Thank you, Asuna, I couldn't have done it without you.”

“Your welcome, Kirito.  Uh, Kirito, there is something I need to tell you.”

“Go ahead, Asuna.”

“Well, I'm, uh, I'm……I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, KIRITO!”

_WAIT WHAAAAAT? HOW, WHY DOES SHE LIKE ME? I assumed I was out of her league, so I didn't say anything about it.  What do I say? I mean, I like her, a lot, but is it love?_

_“Hey Kirito, it's ok, because like you said, people like me, like Diabel, are what keep you going.”_

_I do like her, I can't deny it._

“Well, Asuna, the thing is..”

_Oh no Kirito doesn't like me, ah now I feel stupid and embarrassed._

“Ok, I get it Kirito.  Sorry I made it awkward.”

“What do you mean Asuna?”

“Well, Kirito, I think it is pretty clear you don't like me. That's why it's awkward.”

“Wait, Asuna, stop.  See, the thing is, I, uh, I love you too.”

_WHAAAAAT! I THOUGHT HE WOULDN'T LIKE ME, I COULD BARELY OPEN THE MENU. Well, at least he does, and I can be with him, throughout this death game._

“Hey Asuna, lagging, or spacing out again?”

“Kirito, let's be together, until this death game gets beat, no, forever, after Sword Art Online, let's keep our love in our hearts.”

“Thank you, Asuna, already you have done so much for me, allowing me to realize that I can love.”

“Your welcome, Kirito.  So, do you wanna, like friend me first or something like that?”

“Okay, then let's do that, and then keep going until we defeat the boss at the top of Aincrad.”

At that point Asuna was crying.  Kirito and Asuna gave each other hugs, and then kissed.

“You...you BASTARD!” 

 _That's the guy from the boss raid meeting that hated on beta testers. His name, Kibaou._  

“You, just let Diabel die….For what?!”

“Hey, stupid man with the yellow stupid hair.  Whatever your name is I don't care. Kirito didn't let him die, Diabel wanted to die. He felt so bad for being so stupid for going for the last attack bonus.  So don't complain when there was a beta tester leading you guys all along. Yeah, Diabel was one, and yeah, I did pay attention to that boss meeting, Kiabel.”

_Damn, Asuna has some fire if she uses it._

“Asuna, let's go.”

“Agreed?”

And Asuna and Kirito left.  And for a while they played solo, no, duo on the front lines for a while, until they met a small guild.

 

The End

(For now)

 

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! Right now my goal is to cover the whole series (At least Aincrad) with my alternate plot of Kirito X Asuna from the beginning.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
